A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated VLSI design systems, and more particularly to such design systems in which the basic building block for design is a cell containing a physical pattern of devices that may be wired in any of several different ways to provide one of a set of "books" of basic logic functions, i.e., "masterslice" design systems.